Cambios
by Seshat-Tot
Summary: Magnus recibe un llamado para salvar a su amado, pero cuando llega allí ¿Que encuentra? Primer fic escrito,horrible summary, agradesco comentarios


Antes de empezar debo decir que los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Dicho esto también debo aclarar que este es mi primer fanfic, no solo sobre su obra sino en forma general. Siempre tuve ideas sobre diferentes tipos de fanfics para películas, animes, libros, etc. en un comienzo sobre parejas heterosexuales pero luego de leer algunos libros M/M también con este tipo. Así que lo que se puede esperar que escriba sean de alguno de estos géneros.

Sobre Cazadores de Sombras también tengo varias ideas, especialmente de universos alternos, en los cuales quiero comenzar luego de este. La razón es porque no he leído todos los libros, por lo que me parece más fácil comenzar con historias donde no cometa tantos errores.

Si alguien me lee, gracias.

 **Cambios**

-Se sinceró Presidente miau, ¿prefieres morado con remolinos verdes o cian con triángulos bordo? Vamos no me mires así, necesito entretenerme con algo hasta que Alexander llegue.

Magnus no alcanzo a repetir la pregunta cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Piénsalo mientras contesto. Magnus atendió la llamada y se escuchó un estruendo seguido de un

¡NECESITO TUS SERVICIOS!

-Raphael, entiendo que los tiempos cambian así como las costumbres a la hora de hablar pero si le vas a pedir a alguien ayuda un hola no sería mala manera de empezar.

-Ven al museo de arte internacional de New York.

-Hubieses llamado antes, esta noche tengo planes.

-Si esos planes incluyen a cierto nefilim adolescente, te recomiendo que vengas si quieres verlo con vida.

No había terminado de hablar Raphael que ya había creado un portal que lo traslado al frente del museo en cuestión.

 **Magnus:** ¿Dónde está?

 **Raphael:** Los nefilim están en el deposito donde se almacenan las antigüedades, algunos de los miembros de mi aquelarre están todavía luchando en el salón de exhibición principal y…

Por segunda vez en la noche deje de escuchar a Raphael y me dirigí al depósito, después de todo el simple olor y su ropa rasgada me advertía sobre algunos de los enemigos con los que estaban luchando. Pase rápidamente todas las salas y al llegar al depósito vi a 5 cuerpos tirados entre algunos escombros, me acerque sin dudar a un nefilim que a pesar de la poca luz podía ver que tenía cabello negro.

-¡¿Alexander?!

-Magnus que suerte que hayas venido, debemos terminar la lucha arriba y perseguir…Se detuvo al ver que lo miraba en forma extraña. ¿Magnus me estas escuchan...?

-Izzy?

 **Isabelle:** Si Magnus, ya me conoces la única hermana que tiene tu novio, que siempre apoyo lo de ustedes a pesar de ustedes mismos, ahora respecto a los que están en la sala…

Mientras hablaba Isabelle se pasó los dedos por su cuello al darse cuenta que su voz sonaba más grave y ronca de lo que era. Miro hacia abajo, a sus manos y cuerpo y luego a Magnus en silencio.

Antes de que este le preguntase a su cuñada, ahora cuñado porque era un hombre, se escuchó una serie de gemidos y los cuatro cuerpos que había ignorado en su búsqueda de Alec se levantaron se miraron los unos a los otros y al darse cuenta que el cambio de género no había sido solo para Isabelle, comenzaron a hablar todos a la vez.

Unas horas después en el departamento de Magnus, estaban todos sentados en silencio.

 **Magnus** : A ver si entendí, Alexander, Clary y el teñido estaban haciendo sus rondas…

 **Jace:** No soy teñido.

 **Simón** : En realidad teñida deberías decir, ahora que eres una chica y eso.

 **Jace** : Al igual que tú, niñita

 **Simón** : ¡No lo soy! Bueno si pero no soy una niña, yo...

 **Magnus** : ¿Me dejan continuar? Como decía, haciendo sus rondas cuando Isabelle les llamo desde el museo donde estaba con Sheldon…

 **Simón:** Es simón.

 **Jace:** ¿En realidad estaban teniendo una cita en el museo? ¿Acaso hay no había algo más aburrido que hacer un viernes en la noche?

 **Isabelle** : Fue mi idea ir. Sabía que varios vampiros incluyendo a Raphael iban a ir porque los había escuchado hablar sobre esta colección que al otro día se iba a rematar que le perteneció a un vampiro y convencí a Simón de ir a ver que era. Estábamos en la sala de exhibición, cuando aparecieron estos demonios y atacaron a los vampiros, algunos vampiros se escaparon y otros empezaron a luchar contra estos mientras yo llamaba a Alec.

 **Clary** : Cuando llegamos salían todavía demonios, fuimos a buscar junto con Izzy y Simón donde estaba el portal del que salían y lo encontramos en el depósito. Al llegar vimos a alguien escapando, no sin antes dejar caer una estatuilla que se encontraba en una plataforma, intentamos atraparla todos pero como los demonios nos atacaron termino cayendo. Allí se escuchó un estruendo que hizo temblar el edificio, nos noqueo y libero la suficiente energía para cerrar el portal.

 **Simón:** Y el resto lo sabes, cuando llegaste estábamos despertando y descubrimos lo que la energía hizo al golpearnos.

Y vaya descubrimiento. Termine abriendo un portal para mandar a los cinco a mi loft, mientras ayude a Raphael con los demonios que quedaban (debo recordar añadirlo a su cuenta). Cuando cruce el portal me tome el tiempo de verlos ahora que tenía más luz que antes, e hice aparecer un trago ya que sabía que lo iba a necesitar para la charla que venía.

La magia, porque debe ser magia lo que los golpeo hizo que cambiaran de género. Conservaban su mente y recuerdos, y las principales características físicas de antes. Mientras hablaban todavía los seguía mirando. Clary estaba sentada frente a mí, bueno había un pelirrojo pequeño con brillantes ojos verdes junto con a una chica rubia más alta con ojos dorados sosteniendo una estela. Stuart en su version femenina estaba a su derecha junto a Isabelle. Me sorprendía lo mucho que se parecía a su hermano en esta version masculina exceptuando sus ojos negros. Hablando de esto…

-Este callado amor.

Alexander levanto la cabeza de donde estaba sentado a su izquierda, mirándolo con esos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Seguía siendo la persona más impresionante de la sala. Tenía el cabello negro largo suelto y la misma piel nívea con todas sus runas. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar mientras decía:

-No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Tuvo que ver realmente con la caída de la estatuilla? ¿Pertenecía al vampiro o al museo? ¿Quién salió corriendo? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos de esta forma?

Mientras se movía no podía dejar de mirarlo. De la misma manera que conservaron sus rasgos característicos como estatura, color de ojos y cabello; conservaban sus ropas. Algo que apenas llegue tuve que remediar luego que me recupere de la vista y del ataque de risa que tuve, por lo que mientras se cambiaban, hice aparecer mi bebida. Especialmente con Isabelle, ya que ver a un hombre de su contextura con tacones, unas calzas apretadas y una musculosa escotada negra, rasgadas por la aparición de músculos y otros bultos que antes no tenían no solo la tenían incomoda sino que era también una visión algo perturbadora (me recordaba en realidad a muchas drags queens, que no saben todavía comprar ropa femenina para ellas). Como ella tiene un sentido de la moda parecido al mío, no tardo de salir de mi dormitorio con una camisa verde lima y pantalones negros elastizados, que apretaban en las partes correctas de su nueva anatomía. La mayoría estaban descalzos, los hombres, ahora mujeres porque sus pies eran más pequeños que antes y no dejaban de tropezar por ello (me divertí muchísimo al ver al rubio casi caer de bruces al suelo) y las mujeres porque ahora sus pies eran demasiado grandes como hombres para entrar en sus calzados.

Dejando de lado que todos tenían problemas de talle con sus pantalones, y sin querer pensar en la ropa interior de cada uno me concentre en Alec. Como tenía puesto al comenzar la noche un sweater negro varias tallas más grandes, todavía lo conservaba puesto. El cuello en ve que llevaba resaltaba sus pechos, a pesar del tamaño del mismo, era fácil ver su pequeña cintura y aunque ahora tapaba su trasero no dejaba de vérsele delicioso. Lo seguí contemplando mientras decía las preguntas que rendaban en su mente mientras me levante para acercármele, él dejo de moverse y pregunto:

-¿Qué?

La pregunta no fue dirigida a mí, sino a algunos de sus compañeros que lo también lo miraban mientras hablaba. De todos ellos fue su parabatai el que respondió por la forma en que lo hacían.

 **Jace:** ¿Por qué las tuyas son más grandes?

 **Alec:** Lo siento, ¿Qué exactamente es más grande?

Isabelle: Tus pechos.

Alec colorado empezó a farfullar- Nno creo que sea eso lo que quiso decir…

 **Jace:** Si me refería a eso, entiendo que Simón sea prácticamente plana…

 **Simón** : ¡Oye!

 **Jace:** Pero no entiendo porque yo tengo un poco más de lo que Clary tenía...

 **Clary:** ¡Hey!

 **Jace:** Un talle igual al de Isabelle, pero los tuyos son enormes.

Alexander abrió grande sus ojos, miro por unos segundos a sus compañeros de "cambio" e intento decir algo a pesar que nada claro se escuchó mientras cruzaba sus brazos intentado esconder sus pechos.

Magnus no pude evitar ir hasta donde estaba el y abrazarlo, mirando por encima del hombro de un sonrojado Alec, dijo:

-Deja de mirarlos. No es su culpa que sea más impresionante que tú en cualquier género.

 **Jace:** Soy magnifico de cualquier forma. Tu solo estas tratando de meterte en los pantalones de mi parabatai, porque eres el único que esta noche no tendrá problemas.

 **Clary:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **Jace:** Que Magnus sabe y está acostumbrado a acostarse con hombres y mujeres. Pero ¿Y nosotros?

 **Clary:** ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso en este momento? Deberíamos revertir lo que nos pasó, no preocuparnos por qué haremos esta noche. Y si debes saber, yo realmente no me siento atraída por las mujeres así que no esperes nada de mí.

 **Jace:** ¡Que!

Isabelle, ignorando los ojos abiertos de Jace dijo:

-¿Estas segura? ¿Quiero decir, ni siquiera vas a intentarlo? Quizás no sea imposible ya que somos tres hombres y tres mujeres en pareja.

A continuación Jace, Clary, Simón e Isabelle comenzaron a discutir sobre que harían o no harían al llegar al instituto ya que habíamos decidido no hacer nada por esta noche. Los miraba divertido hasta que sentí la frente de Alec apoyada en mi cuello, lo escuche inspirar y levantar la cabeza para decir:

-¡Silencio! Creo que esta noche estamos todos cansados por lo que deberíamos descansar y mañana temprano reunirnos para ver como lo arreglamos. Y no quiero saber lo que mis hermanos van a hacer o no, ni hoy ni nunca.

Termine creando un portal para mandarlos al instituto, aunque seguían discutiendo sobre lo que podrían hacer o no al llegar a él. Cuando se fueron me acerque nuevamente a Alec que seguía caminando de brazos cruzados por el departamento. Esta vez abrace su espalda y susurre:

-¿Qué más te molesta? Te conozco y sé que además de las preguntas que hiciste, todas las correctas relacionadas a lo que paso algo más te tiene molesto.

 **Alec:** -Me molestan ellos, o mejor dicho su actitud. Nos ha pasado una de las cosas más extrañas y solo piensan en la ropa a usar, o quien se ve mejor o peor aun lo que pueden hacer con su nueva "forma".

Magnus lo dio vuelta y tomando su mano lo llevo hacia el dormitorio de ambos, mientas caminaba le dijo:

\- ¿Algo más? Sabes que no te voy a juzgar y que puedes decirme lo que sea.

Alec caminaba detrás y mirando al suelo dijo:

-Me molesta que estén tan cómodos. Lo que quiero decir es que… bueno Jace y Simón pueden discutir sobre quien es… es más grande, porque es algo a lo que ellos le prestan atención diariamente. Y mi hermana y Clary parecen no estar tan shockeadas. Izzy esta divertida, la vi cuando caminaba del dormitorio a la sala viendo sus nuevos músculos moverse después de haberse cambiado de ropa y ni hablar que en un momento vi a Clary simplemente sacándose el corpiño, que ahora no le servía de nada y metiéndolo en el bolsillo de su campera, que le quedo chica.

Magnus volvió a abrazar mi espalda y me posiciono frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación. Era fácil ver que lo que le dijo a Jace era verdad, en nada había cambiado la forma en la que me veía. Incapaz de soportar su mirada en el espejo, mire sus brazos cruzados en mi estómago y dije con un hilo de voz:

-Me parece que la razón por la que yo estoy tan incómodo es porque…bueno ellos están cómodos porque cambiaron a un cuerpo del género que les resulta atractivo, que conocen. Mientras que yo no odio ni nada de eso a las mujeres, quiero decir quiero a mi hermana y a mi madre. Pero no sé realmente mucho sobre el cuerpo de una mujer y me siento raro de tener el cuerpo de una.

Sonreí contra la cabeza de Alexander. No había nada malo en sus pensamientos, sé que él no es un misógino, y tenía razón al decir que como se sentía tenía que ver con que nunca se fijó en las mujeres en forma física. Si a eso le sumaba su carácter explicaba porque no había dicho casi nada en toda la noche.

"Lo vamos a arreglar, no temas" le dije antes de levantar su barbilla y comenzarlo a besar. Era lo que parecía necesitar, así que no tardó mucho en darme el control y quedarse dócil en mis brazos. Como seguíamos frente al espejo podía ver sus ojos cerrados mientras besaba su cuello, y aprovechando su estado de ánimo lentamente metí una de mis manos bajo su sweater. Mi otro brazo estaba en su cintura, el cual en sostenía si darse cuenta. Abrió sus ojos azules cuando conseguir llegar a sus pezones, separo sus labios pero antes de poder decirme algo soltó un fuerte gemido. Sabía que si lo dejaba pensar iba a apartarme por lo que volví a su boca, a besarlo mientras cubría con ambas manos sus senos.

No sé cómo paso, en un momento estaba frente al espejo sin querer mirarme y al siguiente estaba retorciéndome en la cama, sosteniéndome de las sabanas y del cabello de Magnus sin poder parar de gemir. De la cintura para arriba estaba desnudo, mientras él continuaba dándose un festín con mis pezones, usando su boca y una de sus manos para lamerlos, morderlos, pellizcarlos, enloqueciéndome. Tan perdido estaba que no me di cuenta de lo que hacía su otra mano hasta que sentí mi piernas desnudas en las sabanas de seda.

-Mma…Magnus-solloce mientras su mano se perdía entre mis piernas.

Él me sonrió, con una expresión depredadora.

-Estoy seguro que vas a disfrutar esto amor. Después de todo las mujeres pueden tener múltiples orgasmos.

Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que había dicho, levanto mi piernas y se sumergió entre ellas.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente cuando note que estaba solo en la cama.

-¿Alec?

Fui hasta la puerta del baño y golpeando volvía a repetir.

-¿Alec?

 **Alec** : Estoy bañándome, ya salgo.

 **Magnus:** ¿Quieres compañía?

Intente abrir la puerta, pero no pude.

 **Magnus** : ¿Amor?

 **Alec:** Después de todo lo que hiciste anoche no confió teniéndote cerca.

Estaba envuelto en una toalla, mas rojo de lo que jamás creyó estar mirando la puerta mientras le hablaba a Magnus. De recordar lo que habían hecho, especialmente lo que Magnus había hecho, necesitaba reunir valor antes de enfrentarlo. No creía ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara, después de recordar los sonidos que Magnus le arranco toda la noche.

-Te deje ropa en la cama. Y antes de que lo digas es un jean, una remera negra y botines sin taco. Clary mando un mensaje avisando que nos esperan después del desayuno.

Alec escucho a Magnus alejarse llamando a Presidente Miau, preguntándole que deseaba desayunar. Sonrió no solo ante ese comentario, sino también a la ropa que nombro. Era bueno saber que a pesar de que Magnus desaprobaba como se vestía, le había dado ropa con la que sentiría cómodo.

Caminábamos por los pasillos del instituto para reunirnos con los otros. Alexander no me había dirigido palabra después de salir vestido del dormitorio. Bueno, antes de que empezara a gritarme yo había atravesado el portal al instituto.

 **Magnus:** No entiendo que no te gusta, es ropa simple del tipo que te agrada, solo que de marca.

 **Alec:** Es estrecha, más que apretada. Podría estar pintada sobre mí.

 **Magnus** : Esa es una interesante idea para hacer en casa.

 **Alec:** Y ni me hagas hablar de lo demás que apareciste.

 **Magnus:** Creí que había calculado bien cuanto calzabas.

 **Alec:** Todavía me sorprende que acertaras en eso y el calzado estaba bien. ¡No cambies de tema! Sabes bien que no me refería a eso.

 **Magnus:** Sé que no te gusta cielo, pero mientras estas con este cuerpo de mujer debes usar la ropa interior…

 **Alec** :¡MAGNUS! No digas esas cosas tan alta, además ya sé que debo usar ese tipo de ropa. Lo que me molesta es la poca tela que tienen.

 **Magnus:** Cariño, es un Victoria's Secret. Es mundialmente conocida por lo que hace, por ello la gente paga grandes cantidades de dinero.

 **Alec:** Su único secreto entonces es como logra que la gente para que pague tanto por la menor cantidad de tela posible.

Antes de que Magnus pudiera contestar llegaron a la sala donde los estaban esperando.

Cuando entraron se sorprendieron no solo ver a todos los afectados por el cambio y a Raphael (tenía algo de sentido que estuviese ahí) sino también a Catarina, Ragnor y a Maryse Lightwood.

Mientras ellos iban a sentarse, Magnus no pudo dejar de ver como observaban Ragnor y Raphael a Alec. Por primera vez desde que lo vio salir del portal, se alegró que Alexander se hubiese puesto uno de los viejos pulóveres que el nefilim tenía en su loft.

 **Jace:** Que bueno que se dignaron en venir, no es que tengamos apuro en revertir lo que nos pasó. Ni que necesitemos la ayuda obviamente de un brujo para hacerlo. Y seguro que no necesitaban escuchar a chupa…digo a Raphael contarnos lo que sabía.

 **Maryse:** Jace, estoy seguro que vinieron en cuanto pudieron. Además tenemos la suerte de poder contar con más de un brujo para hacerlo.

Ninguno de ellos contesto. Cuando fueron a sentarse Iglesia salto rápidamente al regazo de Alec. Pero en lugar de acomodarse en él, se levantó en sus patas traseras y le dio un zarpazo.

 **Alec:** ¡Iglesia!

 **Isabelle:** Creo que le llamo la atención esas dos cosas redondas enormes cubiertas de lana que se mueven.

 **Alec** : Deja de decir esas cosas y ayúdame a desengancharlo.

Magnus entendía perfectamente al gato, anoche en no pudo dejar de querer jugar con ellas también. Pero se guardó de decirlo ya que Alec no estaba muy contento con él esta mañana.

 **Magnus:** Y a ti que te pasa Jane ¿Acaso empiezas a experimentar cambios hormonales?

 **Isabelle:** Ninguno de nosotros cuatro pasamos muy buena noche. Por más que estábamos en pareja, no pudimos hacer otra cosa anche que dormir.

Dijo, Izzy mientras ayudaba a su hermano a desenredar a Iglesia, que no dejaba de moverse.

 **Maryse:** Se puede saber que esperabas hacer anoche Isabelle.

 **Izzy** : Pues…

 **Ragnor:** Bueno, seguro que no son las primeras personas en no poder tener sexo entre ellas. Si tan desesperados estaban podrían haberse cargo ustedes mismos, tomarlo en sus propias manos.

 **Jace** : Como se ve que ustedes están acostumbrados a hacerlo. Pero para las personas apuestas, con piel de color normal y gustos alimenticios normales no es común, y más si tienen una compañera que…

Clary grito el nombre del rubio antes de que termine de hablar.

 **Catarina:** Ragnor mira la cara de su madre, estoy seguro de que no quiere oír hablar a sus hijos de tener relaciones con sus parejas o masturbarse, luego de haber desayunado.

 **Raphael** : Aunque más seguro que ya lo hizo hace algunos años con todo el temas de las abejas y las flores.

Nadie dijo nada. La cara de horror de Clary, Simón y Maryse lo decía todo. Alec ocultaba su rostro con su cabello, cabizbajo mientras Izzy le ayudaba a sacar suavemente su pulóver porque no habían podido desenganchar las uñas del gato.

Maryse carraspeo y dio un breve resumen de lo que sabían. La estatuilla provenía de un vampiro que había sido asesinado, nadie sabía como pero ahora sospechaban que por los mismos demonios con los que ellos se habían enfrentado. No sabían quién había puesto sus cosas para exhibirlas y subastarlas, a pesar que era conocido por la comunidad paranormal que se haría. Magnus escuchaba todo lo que no sabían en definitiva y miraba a los presentes. Samuel parecía incapaz de quedarse quieto, moviendo continuamente los hombros; al rubio parecía que las zapatillas le apretaban porque no dejaba de mover sus pies, todo lo contrario de Clarissa que parecía nadar en las suyas. Iglesia se había quedado dormido en el regazo de Alec que junto con Izzy lo acariciaban mientras escuchaban. El problema eran las miradas de Ragnor y Raphael ahora que Alec no tenía puesto su pulóver.

 **Jace** : En definitiva no sabemos nada.

 **Simón** : Sabemos de dónde partir con el nombre de vampiro y a través del museo, no tienes por qué actuar toda remilgada. Pero se ve que no podemos esperar otra cosa de la Regina George del grupo.

 **Jace:** No sé qué se supone que significa eso, pero te digo que no soy ese término mundano.

Catarina: En realidad lo eres o la representas bastante bien.

 **Jace:** ¿Qué significa eso?

 **Clary:** Quiere decir que si fuera una película de chicas serias ella, la mala.

 **Ragnor:** Eres rubia, creída, promiscua y por la ropa que tienes puesta pareces la típica rica consentida.

 **Jace:** No quiero saber porque saben de películas de chicas, pero esta es la ropa de y Simón tuvimos que conformarnos con la ropa de ella y Clary, aunque más que nada con la de Izzy porque la de Clary es demasiado pequeña. No es que importe mucho en él, pero aunque me sigo viendo magnifico, necesitaría ropa de mi talle. Además de que fue raro que tuviésemos que depender de la ropa interior de ambas.

 **Simón** : No deberías decir esas cosas frente a tu madre… o frente a nadie

 **Izzy:** Y por favor no me devuelvan lo que me sacaron.

 **Jace** : ¿Y porque se supone que soy la mala?

 **Raphael** : Por lo general la rubia lo es, si fuese una película de chicas serias la chica popular que le hace la vida imposible a los demás, como a Simón y de la cual Clarissa estaría enamorada pero no les darías la hora.

 **Clary:** ¿Porque no?

 **Ragnor:** Seguramente Clary y Simón serian amigos, e Isabelle sería el chico popular del que se enamoraría este último.

 **Simón:** Eso suena tan cliché, pero probablemente sí...

 **Izzy:** Mmm me gusta eso…

 **Jace:** ¿Y Alec?

 **Raphael, Ragnor, Simón** : La protagonista

 **Jace** : ¿Porque él?

 **Ragnor:** Porque parece la típica protagonista que no se considera hermosa pero es más que la popular, seguramente sería amiga de Simón y Clarissa e Isabelle su hermano popular...

 **Magnus:** ¿Y yo quien sería?

 **Catarina** : El chico que quiere conquistar a la protagonista.

 **Simón:** A falta de otro, sí. Seria fiestero, rico, promiscuo o sea el tipo del cual nadie quiere para su hija.

 **Magnus:** Puedo con eso.

Magnus veía que Alec se había desconectado de la charla, hablando con su madre sobre el caso. Pero odiaba que la mirada de los hombres estuviese en él; que sin el pulóver mostraba su elegante cuello, hermosa piel y además la remera que le había aparecido para él realzaba sus generosos atributos. Se movió para acercársele más a él, para dejarle en claro a los otros que dejen de mirar.

 **Jace:** No entiendo porque no puedo ser la protagonista

 **Simón** : Deja de moverte, no puedes ser porque tu carácter es horrible.

 **Jace:** Estoy incomodo con la ropa, tu deja de patearme. Y Clary me ama ¿No es cierto amor que yo debería ser la protagonista?

 **Isabelle:** Es mas creíble con Alec ¿Magnus donde te quieres meter? Te recuerdo que ahora soy el hermano, así que te estoy advirtiendo de mi hermana, que Alec no es fácil, es una señorita y tú por lo que dice Simón deberías de cortejarla no pegarte a él.

 **Alec:** ¡Izzy! No estamos en una película de esas y… ¡¿Magnus que haces?! No entramos en este asiento los tres.

 **Catarina:** Está marcando su territorio.

 **Alec:** ¿Qué?

 **Magnus:** Solo dejo en claro para los demás lo que es mío

 **Alec:** ¡¿Tuyo!?¿Soy una cosa ahora? Acércate mejor, tengo un cuchillo para aclarar eso de que soy tuyo.

 **Izzy:** Te lo dije no es fácil, debes tratarla bien o te verás conmigo

 **Raphael:** No creo que sea necesaria la charla de hermano sobreprotector. Me parece que es la clase de chica que no necesita que la defiendan.

 **Ragnor:** Sin contar que con su apariencia podría tener a cualquiera, no necesariamente conformarse con Magnus.

 **Magnus:** Dejen de mirarla ¡Es mía!

 **Catarina:** Te ves incomoda Clary, ¿también tienes problemas de ropa o acaso piensas igual que Ragnor y Raphael sobre Alec?

 **Jace:** Espero que no tú también tengas una erección por mi parabatai

 **Alec, Clary:** ¡JACE!

 **Clary** : Estoy incomoda por la ropa que me es grande y porque ¡no quise tomar la ropa interior de ninguno de ustedes!

 **Jace:** ¿No llevas nada o…

 **Simón:** ¡Deja de moverte! y los pensamientos pervertidos para tu habitación.

 **Isabelle:** ¿No es más cómodo? Como chica una sobrestima la libertad de no usar…

 **Alec:** Por favor no termines esa frase.

 **Clary** : Si Izzy por favor, Jace tu tampoco…

 **Catarina** : Es algo más común en los hombres el andar sin ropa interior, y algo normal de hablar o usar…

 **Magnus** : Ragnor sus ojos están arriba, deja de mirar a mi Alexander.

 **Alec:** Tú debes ser el único que no me mira la cara, deja de apretarme contra ti.

 **Simón** : Estas acostumbrado a salir con chicas, ninguna te dijo que tienes actitudes cavernícolas…

 **Magnus:** Vuelve a preocuparte por encontrar un corpiño de tu talle, Sara y no te metas.

 **Clary:** ¡Isabelle! Jamás se me habría ocurrido, ya fue demasiado incomodo hacerlo esta mañana…

 **Isabelle** : Quieres decir que anoche con Jace no exploraron…

 **Maryse** :¡BASTA!Jace, Alexander, Isabelle, Clarissa y Simón vayan de compras. No quiere escuchar nada más sobre sus ropas ni hábitos de dormitorio cuando vuelvan, solo se van a concentrar en revertir todo esto, quedan libres de entrenamiento y de las rondas. El resto podrían empezar a buscar información sobre el vampiro y la estatuilla.

 **En el centro comercial**

 **Alec:** ¿Dónde vamos?

 **Izzy:** Estaba pensando en comer algo antes de comenzar con las compras.

 **Simón:** ¿Otra vez?

 **Clary:** Es una idea estupenda Izzy, jamás entendí como Jace comía pero ahora han pasado unas horas desde que desayunamos y ya tengo hambre.

 **Jace:** Ten cuidado, comiste cuatro platos esta mañana y no sabes lo que suceda si sigues comiendo y luego vuelves a tu forma de mujer.

 **Clary:** Espero que no insinúes que estoy o estaré gorda Jace, o seguirás siendo intimo con tu mano derecha.

Antes de que Jace le contestase entraron a un pequeño restaurante, una mujer joven se les acerco diciendo:

-¡Bienvenidos! ¿Mesa para cinco?

 **Izzy** : Muchas gracias hermosa, por favor guíanos.

La joven soltó una risita y los llevo a una mesa. Cuando estuvieron solos Simón pregunto:

-¿En serio?

 **Izzy** : Vamos, no te enojes cariño. No sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos con estos cuerpos. Podríamos tratar de hacer que ese tiempo sea lo más placentero para nosotros.

 **Alec:** ¿Coqueteando?

 **Clary:** .Lo hiciste bien con la chica, tu tono, la mirada...

 **Izzy** : He visto demasiado a Jace.

 **Jace:** No es una mala idea.

Miro a los alrededores hasta que encontró una mesa con tres adolescentes sentados en ella. Se levantó y tratando de imitar lo más posible a Izzy mientras llegaba a la mesa dijo:

-¿Disculpen? No quiero molestarlos, pero unas amigas y yo vinimos de compras porque rompí con mi novio y ellas me trajeron para animarme. Pero él solía salir conmigo también de compras y estamos acostumbradas a que él nos ayudara con las bolsas tan pesadas y…

 **Chico 1** : No es problemas, estamos libres, ¡Estoy libre! Y me encantaría acompañarlas…

 **Chico 2** : Si, sí. Nos encantaría ayudarte… ayudarlas.

 **Chico 3** : Solo sigan con lo suyo y cuando quieren las seguimos, para llevar sus cosas claro y sin pedirles nada, solo queremos ayudarlas a animarte.

 **Jace** : Gracias chicos, son un amor. ¿Quién dijo que la caballerosidad murió? Les aviso cuando terminemos de desayunar.

Jace se alejó rápidamente antes de que pudieran contestarle algo más o quieran unirse a ellos a desayunar, no sin sonreírles una vez más. Parecía que Izzy y Simón se habían arreglado ya porque los vio besarse antes de sentarse.

 **Alec:** ¿Era necesario hacerlo? Y para que les dijiste que nos sigan, después nos lo tendremos que sacar de encima.

 **Jace:** Izzy tiene razón, hay que tratar de hacer todo esto lo más placentero posible. No le hacemos daño nadie, la pasamos bien y ellos tendrán algo bueno que recordar en sus mundanas y aburridas vidas. No les prives de algo de emoción Alec.

 **Simón** : No deberían aprovechando de su apariencia para conseguir cosas.

 **Jace:** Lo dices porque tú no puedes hacer lo mismo, solo en una tienda de comics y eso porque esos nerds se desmayarían cuando viesen una mujer en la tienda.

 **Simón** : Podría hacerlo donde quiera si quisiera. Aunque tu idea no es tan mala…

 **Clary** : ¿Tú también Simón?

 **Izzy:** Estoy segura que tú también podrías hacerlo Clary. En…en…

 **Clary** : ¿Siii…?

 **Izzy** : Bueno muchos hombre se sentirían atraídos por un jovencito como tú, aunque no se cuan cómoda te sentirías… ¡Lo sé! En cualquier lugar donde haya mujeres asaltacunas tipo cougars, mujeres mayores que gusten…

 **Jace** : Izzy no la alientes a eso, se la comerían viva.

 **Alec** : Que tal si nadie lo hace en ningún lado, terminamos rápido y nos vamos de aquí.

 **Izzy** : ¡Vamos Alec! Tú también podrías conseguir muchísimas cosas

 **Jace** : Ni hablar tendrías solo tendrías que sacar un poco de pecho o inclinarte un poco…

Por suerte vinieron a atendernos antes de que bueno no, sabía que diría mi hermano pero parecía a dos segundos de matarnos a Jace y a mi o de morir de combustión espontánea. La comida fue tranquila después de eso y no tuvimos que pagar nada porque la chica me dijo que era por cuenta de la casa después de darme su número. Nos seguían fielmente los tres chicos que Jace hablo y a pesar que veía que a Alec no le hacía nada de gracia, era obvio que no solo a Jace seguían.

 **Clary** : ¿Ahora dónde? ¿Es necesario que yo vaya? Porque no estoy teniendo tantos problemas con la ropa como ustedes, de los pantalones de gimnasia que tome en el instituto solo debí cortar las piernas.

 **Izzy** : Y justamente por eso debes venir, necesitas ropa de tu talle. Wow no puedo recordar cuantas veces le dije lo mismo a Alec.

 **Alec** : A algunas personas no les importa su ropa, compremos algo, deshagámonos de los mundanos y vayámonos.

 **Jace** : No tardaremos mucho. Pero primero lo primero, vamos por ropa interior para todos, que no todos tenemos un brujo que nos aparezca lo que queremos.

 **Alec** : A Victoria's Secret no, no quiero gastar el dinero que nos dieron en esa estafa.

 **Izzy** :¡ ¿Te regalo ropa de allí?!Vi que tenías ropa de marca, pero no sabía eso. Necesito un novio rico…

 **Simón** : ¡Izzy!

 **Isabelle:** No importa amor, que nos dieron una tarjeta de crédito así que… ¡Aprovechémosla!

Tome la mano de Simón que estaba haciendo pucheros y los arrastre a todos a las tiendas. Pensaba que Alec jamás recuperaría su color de piel después de estar tan rojo en la tienda de lencería, aunque Clary y Simón también estuvieron bastante incomodos en esa tienda. Cuando salimos de ahí seguimos por la ropa, pero parecía que a los chicos los abrumo toda la variedad de ropa que hay para chicas así que yo les termine eligiendo todos los atuendos. Estoy segura que Magnus me agradecerá muchas de las cosas que les compre a mi hermano mientras no prestaba atención, además de que cuando no me miraba le conteste el mensaje que me envió para decirle donde estábamos.

 **Simón** : No entiendo porque debemos comprar más zapatos.

 **Clary** : A mí me gustaron las zapatillas y botas que me compre.

 **Simón** : Porque solo compraste eso y unos zapatos que Izzy te dijo que lleves, pero ella nos quiere comprar prácticamente cada calzado para mujeres que hay ¡Dos veces! Con y sin tacones.

 **Izzy** : Vamos Sy, Jace y Alec no hacen rabietas y compran lo que les digo. Además te quedaran preciosos los que elegí y prometo que no te obligare a llevar tacones todo el día.

Para convencerlo a Simón y que deje de resistirse Izzy lo abrazaba bajo la mirada de las vendedoras que los atendían.

 **Vendedora 1** : ¡Aww! Mira cómo se abrazan, son divinos, hacen una pareja muy linda. No muchos hombres van con sus novias de compras y las alientan a que compren.

 **Vendedora 2:** Tienes razón, mira a la chica rubia y a su novio. Su amigo pelirrojo le dice que todos le quedan bien a su novia.

 **Jace** : Todos me quedan perfectos, por eso el de ratos deja de prestarme atención, lo sabe.

 **Vendedora 1** : ¿Y tú linda? ¿Tu novio no te acompaña hoy?

 **Izzy** : A mi hermana no la acompaña su novio porque discutió con él antes de venir.

 **Alec:** No es necesario que les digas "hermano"…

 **Vendedora 2:** No te tienes que apenar, a todas nos pasa ¿No quería que vinieses de compras?

 **Izzy** : No, lo que pasa es que no le gusta mucho que los hombres la miren.

 **Simón** : Lo cual es raro, ya que en insistió en ayudarla a elegir su ropa…

 **Jace:** Además de que quienes la miraban eran los amigos de él….

 **Alec:** Pueden dejar eso, no necesita todo el mundo saberlo.

 **Vendedora 1** : No te pongas mal, ni te avergüences, tus amigos hicieron bien al traerte de compras. Ahora entiendo porque estabas desanimada y comprabas lo que ellos te decían. No hiciste nada malo y no debes dejar que tu novio te ponga triste. Muchos hombres son celosos y por eso se comportan como tontos.

Magnus apareciendo detrás de ellos y viendo a un ruborizado Alec, se arrodillo con un ramo de rosas rojas y dijo mientras más empleados de la florería entraban en la tienda de calzados cargando ramos de flores:

-No puedo discutir eso, se lo mal que me comporte esta mañana amor. Pero eres demasiado hermosa y no te das cuenta la atención que recibes. Aunque eso no es excusa, ¿Me perdonas garbancito?

 **Vendedora 1 y 2** : ¡Awwwww!

 **Vendedora 1** : Vamos linda, no te quedes allí parada ruborizándote más. Mira lo arrepentido que esta.

Magnus vio divertido como Izzy o una de las vendedoras empujaba a Alec a sus brazos antes de que hiciera algo que delatara al hombre que realmente era, o a su carácter. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando Alec abrazándolo, con las rosas en su espalda le murmuro:

-Me comportare esta vez, solo porque hay unos 30 mundanos prestándonos atención, la próxima vez que quieras disculparte así tirare estas flores a la calle y a ti con ellas.

 **Vendedora 1 y 2** : ¡Awwwww!

Mientras las vendedoras suspiraban y decían lo adorables que eran, ignorando la amenaza creyendo que se estaban arreglando, Alec se separó de Magnus pisándolo con uno de los tacones de 10 cm que Izzy le había hecho poner. Y todavía rojo por toda la atención que estaban recibiendo y sosteniendo las rosas y la mano de Magnus para evitar que hiciese otra cosa dijo:

-¿Vamos a casa?

En el departamento de Magnus, por la tarde, Alec y Magnus sentados en el sillón.

 **Alec** : ¿Eso es todo?

 **Magnus:** Es más de lo que teníamos esta mañana. La estatuilla fue robada hace siglos por ese vampiro sin saber que era un artefacto mágico y parece que un aprendiz del brujo que lo creo fue el responsable de lo que sucedió en el museo. Por cierto me encanta el vestido que tu hermana te compro e hizo poner.

 **Alec:** También sabemos que no lo buscaba por su función sino para aprovechar la magia que encerraba, que fue liberada de golpe a caer y nos dio de lleno. Es una estatuilla bastante curiosa ahora que ustedes la reconstruyeron, si la miras de frente no la ves de un género especifico pero dependiendo de que costado la veas puede ser un hombre o una mujer. Solo me puse el vestido este porque mi Izzy me amenazo con llamar a los vendedores de esa tienda para que nos "ayudaran" a comprar.

Magnus, ocultando su sonrisa hace que Alec se apoye en su costado, rodeando con su brazo su cintura estando sentados uno al lado del otro. Cuando Alec apoya su cabeza en su hombro le responde:

\- Si es bastante rara la estatuilla pero parece que su función era justamente cambiar el género del portador por un determinado tiempo. Supongo que fue útil en los tiempos donde era inconcebible que una mujer estudiase o trabajase o si un hombre hubiese querido hacer algo que era considerado de mujeres. Aunque seguramente fue también usada con otros fines menos nobles.

 **Alec:** Estoy seguro de ello. Para que nosotros recuperemos nuestros cuerpos debemos encontrar la cúpula que cubría la estatuilla que el brujo se llevó y podremos reconstruirla completamente y usarla. Creo que es buena la idea de tenderle una trampa a ese brujo, si quiere el cuerpo de la estatuilla que nosotros tenemos y tiene la magia para rastrearla podemos hacerlo ya que se está escondiendo lo suficientemente bien de nosotros.

Magnus: Raphael se ofreció a encontrar esta noche un lugar para ello, ya que se quiere vengar por los vampiros que salieron heridos cuando aparecieron los demonios. Fue bueno que Ragnor lo haya buscado para llevarlo esta mañana a la reunión pero quiere descansar y luego buscar el lugar adecuado, lo que nos deja esta noche y el día de mañana libre.

Cuando Alec levanto su cabeza para mirarme, probablemente para decirme que no lo teníamos libre, aproveche a tomar su barbilla y empezar a besarlo. La salida de compras y posterior investigación parece que lo había agotado porque no lucho contra ello sino que se fundió contra mí, aferrándose a mis hombros. Mientras una de mis manos seguía en su cintura, deslice la otra por su pierna y al ver que no le prestaba atención la deslice bajo su falda para acariciar su sexo por encima de su ropa interior. El fuerte gemido que emitió me animo a no solo dedicarme a frotarlo sino que también a penetrarlo lentamente con mis dedos. Mañana por la noche mi Alexander volvería a tener su imponente y muy sexy cuerpo masculino así que tenía el firme propósito de aprovechar este cambio hasta que terminase. Había varias cosas que le quería mostrar a mi garbancito, después de todo era Magnus Bane y nunca me habían faltado hombres y mujeres queriendo compartir mi cama.

Hicimos circular el rumor de que buscábamos información sobre una estatuilla mágica entre los subterráneos, y nos dirigimos a una antigua mansión donde se suponía que había un humano experto en artefactos mágicos. Este lugar lo había preparado Raphael, pertenecía a un antiguo miembro de su clan, tenía un sistema que al accionarlo sellaba puertas y ventanas que usaríamos para evitar que los posibles demonios que pudiese invocar el brujo escapasen. Allí Magnus, Ragnor, Raphael y Catarina aparecerían por un portal a nuestro llamado para ayudarnos con la lucha. Por lo general no pediríamos tanta ayuda pero Izzy, Jace, Simón, Clary y yo no estábamos lo suficientemente cómodos peleando con nuestros nuevos cuerpos.

 **En la mansión.**

 **Clary** : ¿Creen que vendrá?

 **Jace** : Puede sospechar que es una trampa, pero no sabe que contamos con tres brujos como apoyo. Lo malo es que los necesitemos.

 **Alec:** No, lo malo es no poder pelear al 100% de nuestra capacidad.

 **Izzy:** Puede ser, aunque todavía puedo usar mi látigo perfectamente. ¿Te es muy pesado el arco?

 **Alec:** Mas bien incómodo.

 **Simón** : Supongo que ahora es bueno el no tener mucho pecho, a mí no me está resultando molesto.

 **Clary:** Siempre se dijo que las mujeres amazonas se cortaban un pecho para manejarlo mejor.

Alec, Jace e Izzy la miraron sorprendidos.

 **Jace** : ¿Quiénes eran esas mujeres mundanas y por qué no eligieron otra arma en su lugar?

 **Clary** : No se sabe si existieron, pero eran un clan de guerreras.

 **Alec** : S-supongo que si sucedió era porque no encontraron otra forma mejor de luchar…

 **Simón:** Es bueno que hayamos encontrado una forma de revertir esto, no quisiera nunca tener que llegar a esos extremos. Se supone que vivieron en la selva amazónica de Brasil y que eran indígenas así que arco y flechas además de lanzas eran las mejores armas para atacar, bueno y cuchillos.

 **Izzy:** Creo que mejor no le mencionan nada de lo que dijeron a Magnus, o Jace y yo nos quedaremos sin pareja porque seguro que los mataría solo por mencionárselo a Alec.

 **Jace** : Y yo realmente quiero volver a acostarme con Clary, Izzy podría conseguir a alguien mejor, bueno también yo podría…

 **Simón** :¡Hey!

 **Jace:** Es la verdad.

 **Clary:** Si quieres conseguir algo cuando todo esto termine mejor te callas Jace. Y mejor que empieces a pensar en cómo te disculparas esta noche por el comentario de algo mejor.

Isabelle iba a defender a su novio, cuando sintieron a alguien entrar en la mansión. Estaban en una habitación en un piso superior pero sintieron la magia empezar a fluir además de la presencia de varios demonios.

 **Alec:** Acabo de mandar el mensaje a Magnus. Como lo planeamos, Simón y yo iremos por el balcón interno de la biblioteca mientras ustedes lo guían a ella.

Isabelle llevando la estatua salió corriendo a junto con Clary mientras Jace accionaba el sistema de cierre y nos cuidaba la espalda.

Uno pensaría que un brujo capaz de invocar tantos demonios sería difícil de derrotar, pero resulto bastante sencillo. No era muy poderoso, se valía de artefactos mágicos o instrumentos que habían pertenecido a brujos y que tenían todavía rastro de su magia. Por eso fue fácil de vencer, solo se necesitó alejar toda fuente de magia de él, cosa que hicieron Magnus y Ragnor. Cuando le arrebataron la cúpula, se la dieron a Catarina que la unió a la estatuilla que Izzy le alcanzo. Tristemente para los cazadores y Raphael lo más difícil fue derrotar a los demonios, ya que sin ningún artefacto mágico no tuvieron un enemigo temible que enfrentar.

 **Raphael** : Esto fue decepcionante, por más curiosidad que tengo de saber si vuelven a su forma tengo cosas que hacer, Ragnor te encargo me llames si pasa algo memorable.

Dicho esto, desactivo el sistema de seguridad y se fue. Catarina había reparado la estatuilla y se la dio a Magnus que fue rodeado de los cazadores para revertir el su efecto.

 **En el departamento de Magnus.**

 **Alec** : Me alegra saber que todo termino y sobre todo tener mi cuerpo otra vez

 **Magnus** : A mí también me alegra, Alexander

Dijo seductor Magnus mientras se acercaba a un ruborizado Alec que se intentó alejarse de él.

 **Alec** : Podrías haberme engañado, parecía que disfrutabas mucho este cambio.

 **Magnus** : Lo hice amor, pero es que me encantas bajo cualquier forma. Estoy seguro que lo entendiste bien con todo lo que paso, sin embargo si todavía lo dudas te lo puedo enseñar ahora mismo.

Y tomando la mano de Alec lo guio a la habitación de ambos, tenía toda la noche por delante para demostrarle a su nefilim cuanto lo amaba y cuanto disfrutaba de su cuerpo.

 **En la cocina del Instituto.**

Jace tomaba de una botella de agua mientras veía a Simón entrar en la cocina.

 **Jace:** Pareces un vaquero como caminas. Supongo que vienes por agua para Isabelle.

 **Simón** : Y tú para Clary viendo que tienes otra botella al lado.

 **Jace** : Digamos que fue debidamente advertido de lo que pasaría si no le llevaba algo para tomar. ¿Izzy también te amenazo para buscarle algo?

 **Simón** : Eso y menciono además alguna recompensa.

 **Jace:** Nunca estuve más feliz de que una misión terminase.

 **Simón** : ¿Te imaginas que hubiésemos tenido que pasar más días con ese cambio?

 **Jace:** No quiero ni imaginar, no es por nada pero hay cosas de ser mujer que nunca quisiese experimentar…

 **Simón** : ¿Cera?

 **Jace** : También, tuvimos suerte de obtener cuerpos "libres de pelos" al cambiar y no tener que haberlo hecho nosotros. Pero me refería a que no quería saber o sentir lo que sienten/les pasa una vez al mes…

Ambos empezaron a caminar lentamente por el pasillo a las habitaciones donde habían estado las últimas horas luego de que Simón tomase también algo para tomar de la cocina.

 **Jace:** Sabes que es jodidamente hipócrita de las chicas habernos acusado estos días de solo pensar en sexo cuando ellas estaban igual o peor es que nosotros. Después de todo como mujeres lo pueden disimular, pero como hombres era fácil "ver" lo mucho que lo querían.

 **Simón:** Fueron días incomodos. Y tiene sentido que todos estuviésemos desesperados por volver a nuestros cuerpos, para… eh entre otras cosas ser capaces de dormir con nuestras novias.

 **Jace:** No te escucha Isabelle, di sexo, tener relaciones sexuales, joder, cog...

 **Simón** : ¡Jace! Es tu hermana y Clary mi mejor amiga. Si nos escuchan hablar así nos matan o peor aún, volvemos a la sequía.

 **Jace** : Odio admitir que tienes razón. Solo brillitos disfruto estos días, bueno y Alec supongo.

Antes de separarse Simón se detuvo, se giró enfrentando a Jace con la botella en la mano y dijo:

-Yo odio admitir esto aún más, pero tienes razón. Tú, yo, Clary, Isabelle y Alec padecimos días llenos de molestias, frustraciones e incomodidad con nuestros propios cuerpos pero… ¿Magnus realmente sufrió algo?


End file.
